Vehicles and infotainment systems within vehicles continue to increase in complexity over time. Typically, a source of information for operation of vehicles and infotainment systems is found in a text-based manual. However, such manuals may be difficult to navigate and may become easily misplaced. The information in the manuals may also be static, remaining unchanged even as the vehicle ages and driver behaviors change.